1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enzymatic liquid composition and more particularly to an enzymatic liquid detergent composition with an improved storage stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid detergent compositions are well known in the art and, after the revival of interest in enzymes for inclusion in detergent compositions, several proposals have been made in the art for enzymatic liquid detergent compositions.
Despite these proposals, such enzymatic liquid detergent compositions have not been put on the market to any significant extent, primarily because of severe instability problems incurred with the incorporation of enzymes in liquid detergent compositions. This problem is well recognized in the art, and it has for instance been proposed to reduce the instability of enzymes in liquid detergent compositions by incorporating stabilizing systems in such compositions. Such proposals include the use of polyols like glycerol, sorbitol; furthermore Ca-salts, alkoxy-alcohols, dialkylglycolethers, and mixtures of polyvalent alcohols with polyfunctional aliphatic amines. These systems are, however, primarily intended for inclusion in enzymatic liquid compositions with a pH value ranging from relatively acid to slightly alkaline.